


An Answered Question

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mishalecki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling of deanwhereisyourcock.tumblr.com's request for Jared groping/fondling Misha and Misha etting hard from it.<br/>M/M Don't like, don't read. I don't own these men, I am purely playing with them for my own amusement as well as others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Answered Question

Jared and Misha are on stage for one of their 'Mishalecki' panels, and yes, Misha does know the fans call their panels together Mishalecki just as they call the ones with him and Jensen Cockles, and the ones with Jared and Jen are J2, he just knows.  
Well, the internet's very helpful.  
He smiles to himself as Jared answers some guys question, biting his lip to keep from laughing because, Cockles. It's a fuckin' hilarious name for a couple.  
Not that he and Jen are a couple. Sure they may flirt, but Jensen isn't his type. And anyway, Jensen flirts with his friends and Misha flirts with everyone, Jensen's just more of a reciprocator to his come-on's.  
He always wonders who'd be more fun in bed, Jared or Jensen?  
Yes, they're his friends, but he works with some pretty hot people, so who can blame him?  
He crosses his legs under the table where he and Jared are seated, and thinks for a split-second, Why the fuck is there a table again? We never have on- He jumps slightly as a hand curls around his knee.  
He ignores the few looks he gets from the fans in favor of staring at the side of Jared's face. His eyebrow raised in a silent question as he watches Jared laugh as he explains something that happened on set.  
Misha stiffens slightly as Jared trails his fingers up the to the top of his thigh.  
"And so Jensen went-" He starts, before Misha cuts him off.  
"What are you doing?" The fans fall silent, confused.  
Jared turns his head, giving Misha a mock-confused face, and normally, Misha would believe him.  
Except for the fact that his eyes tell a different story.  
His eyes are twinkling with mischief and saying, I'm going to have so much fun with you.  
"I'm telling a story Mish." He grins. "Now shut up and listen." The girls up front laugh the hardest, everyone smiling easily as Jared turns back to the crowd, picking up where he left off.  
Misha shrugs at the few fans still watching him intently, miming zipping his lips and tossing away the key.  
Jared finishes the story and a teenager asks him, 'If he thinks that Sam is worried about Castiel as much as he's worried about Dean being in Purgatory.  
"Well, Yeah." He smoothes his hand through his hair. "Cas has become, uh." He gulps as Jared rubs along his thigh again. "Very important to Sam. He's become a big person in his life, and I think he is or almost is as important as Dean." His voice goes up an octave as Jared traces his fingers teasingly along his inner thigh.  
"You okay man?" Jared asks, smile widening.  
"I'm fine." He smiles tightly, hands white-knuckling around the edge of the table, the heat from Jared's palm burning through his jeans and into his skin.  
"Alrighty then, Next question?" Jared calls on a girl dressed as the female equivalent of Castiel.  
"Hi! I'm Jade and I was wondering if you guys think that Sam is going to try to sell his soul to get them out of Purgatory?" She blushes under Jared's gaze, twirling a lock of blue-black hair around her finger.  
"I don't think any demon would want to offer him a deal." Jared grins. "They're all probably scared shitless of him."  
"Can you blame them?" Misha adds. "This guy's scary." He jabs his thumb in Jared's direction. "That pretty face can be used for evil." Jared smirks at the double meaning to his words.  
His teeth clamp down on his bottem lip as that statement earns him a harsh brush of fingers against the hardened bulge in his jeans, because fuck. Jared's not screwing around with him anymore.  
Or maybe he is, and he just hasn't noticed that Misha's hard as granite.  
His legs drop open, spreading for Jared when he does it again, pink staining high on Misha's cheeks as he presses up into Jared's hand, rutting against it.  
Jared definately knows what he's doing now.  
Misha's making these tiny little panting noises that only he and Jared can hear, and sweet baby Jesus.  
Jared's undoing his jeans.  
Misha bites down hard enough on his lip to taste blood, a small noise dying in his throat as Jared shoves his boxers away and grips him, the skin on skin contact sending little hot bursts of sparking heat up and down his spine, making it hard to breathe.  
Jared runs his thumb over the head of Misha's dick, calling on their last question for this panel, and the only thing Misha notices is Jareds' hand jerking him roughly.  
That's all Misha needs and then he's coming in Jared's hand, harder than he ever has before, body tensing as he tries to keep quiet, toes curling in his shoes.  
Misha's a little dazed as the fans start clapping, jolting him out of his post-orgasmic haze.  
Jared's tucking him back into his pants and zipping him up, wiping Misha's come on his jeans as he stands up, Misha follows him off the stage, grinning at Jared's back for two reasons.  
One; He's just had the best orgasm in his life, and trust me, there's been many, too many to count, and Two; he has an answer to his question.  
Jared's more fun in bed.


End file.
